zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Midna
This is The Midna's talk page. Feel free to leave me a message! Old Archives: Archive One Archive Two IRC? Hey thanks for telling me to out it on your talk page. so, I go to the IRC website, type in my "nickname" Hylianhero777, select wikia# zelda <(it looks something like that) from the bottom, then I click login. It loads for a little, then says "An error occurred: Communication socket already exists." any advice as to how I could solve this problem?--Hylianhero777 (talk) 12:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Late congrats Thanks for the welcome! Means a lot to get a welcome from someone so high up in the ranks! I'm brand new to wikis, so I have like no idea how to do anything on my user page. Like, yours is awesome, for instance. But I can edit, and I love the series! By the way, the username comes from Crazy Redd from Animal Crossing, and ReDeads, of course. CrazyReDead (talk) 01:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC)CrazyReDead Thanks again! Sure would! How? I guess I'd go with green and red, and a picture of a Wind Waker ReDead. But what do I know? CrazyReDead (talk) 02:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC)CrazyReDead WMM signature I know you're busy, and you don't have to do this. But if you please come to my talk page, I need help with something else. You helped me with my word bubble (which is sweeet) so perhapes you could help me with this if you have the time? Thanks TM! --Wind Mage 02:22, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Whoa there! I know you are new here, so you may not know, but you have to create a new section for a new topic. Please remember that in the future. Thanks --Wind Mage 03:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello! In the sense of fairness Click here Can I have. Can anyone Hey The Midna I saw a userbox Someone should block Prepositions! User Boxes for WMM Hello TM. Could you please tell/or help me. I want to make user boxes on my userpage but I do not know how. Thank you. --Wind Mage 22:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Help!!!!!! I've got a question Can you somehow...like, put music on a page...um, like...there's supposed to be a little bar with a play button, and when you press play you can listen to the music...is there anyway to do that on here? Thanks --Wind Mage 04:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Not a big fan of "hijacking" people's questions on their talkpages, but since by all accounts, TM has gone for the night, thought I'd do it. Anyways, to do that, you'd have to upload an .ogg file to the wiki and then add a special tag to play it. But since you aren't allowed to upload music not related to the series (which is what I assume you want to do) it can't be done. But hey, now you know, right? --AuronKaizer ''' 04:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually I was going to upload music from THIS series. But I still do not understand...what editing tips button do I push? Also, how do you know TM is gone for the night? --Wind Mage 04:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Once you have your ogg file, you link to it much as you would an image (see this in effect here). Further information as well as parameter options may be found buried somewhere in here. Oh and I know because he told me not too long ago. --AuronKaizer ' 04:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoa! That seems a little complicated! Also, very last thing...does this music have to be from THIS site.......I wanted to put ZREO music (Zelda Reochrastrated) music on my user page... --Wind Mage 04:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, it's got to be uploaded to this site as far as I know. --Auron'Kaizer ' 04:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering If you can't, that's all right; I won't get on anymore. I've done enough all ready.--Link in Termina (talk) 12:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin You got promoted? Congrats! You should add your name to the admin page.—'Triforce' ' 14''' 12:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Green names in history of pages Templates In various templates on this wikia, I have noticed there was something that allowed them to be collapsible. I know which bit of code I need, but I am trying to figure out how to do it on another wikia, and I am unable to do so. If you could explain how I could do it on the page I linked you to, that would be great! Thanks! Blaze fire12 (talk) 00:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Image in a sig Re: Custom My home I made a pathetic mistake....I think. About the Zelda Fanon Wiki I was wondering about that Zelda Fanon Wiki. I saw some work that Zelda311 did on there. Is it just used for creating Fanon stories? Or is it for Fanon related things? Or is it both?--Link in Termina 19:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I have 2 accounts. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry everyone. I had no idea that it was bad to have more than one account. This is my other account. I'm sorry if there's no link to it. Please delete this account, The Midna. I still want to stay on Wikia. I'll just edit as Black Dragon Laguz.--Link in Termina 22:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Custom my home Refresh this page on top of it. }} RE:Your Old Things You may need to inform a few people How do I check I wonder if Custom my home You don't know but... Shoutbox Question R.O.B. Could you......Would you...? Hi. Can you please make a sig for me? Me and coding are not best freinds! Thank you, I'll tell you all of the stuff for it later, cause I have to leave! But can you, please? -Twilight Sheikah (talk) 16:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC)